1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to music reading aids and more particularly pertains to a new system for associating musical notation with keys on a musical instrument for aiding a pupil in learning to play an instrument such as a piano.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most difficult aspects of learning to play an instrument is being able to make the connection between the notes on the sheet music and the keys to be pressed by the fingers of the music student. The notes are represented on staffs comprised of parallel lines that have little visual correlation to the keys of the instrument for the beginner, and for players of all levels, as will become evident as the invention is described below.
Adding to this aforementioned difficulty is the use of different keys, which call for various combinations of sharps and flats, which alter the relationship between the notes indicated on the sheet music and the keys that are to be pressed on the instrument. The key signature, which indicates which notes are to be affected by sharps and flats, is commonly located at the far left of the treble and bass clefs on the grand staff and is thus isolated from the notes on the staffs. Adding still further difficulty to the reading of the sheet music is the presence of key changes within a piece of music. Accidentals, which are sharps, flats, naturals, double sharps, and double flats written next to notes that are not part of the key signature, also alter the key to be pressed by the student and can make the reading of sheet music more difficult.
The student reading sheet music is thus faced with the possibility of the 12 tones on an octave of keys on the instrument being represented in as many as 35 different ways on the sheet music. (This is because accidentals may be used to write each note differently--see FIG. 3.) The typical approach for teaching students is to initially isolate the student from certain keys, and music pieces in general, which include many accidentals. This limits the repertoire of the student until the student becomes more advanced, and does not eliminate the need to learn the sharps and flats associated with the various keys.
Another problem associated with the reading of sheet music is reading the notes on ledger lines which are notes which are written above the treble clef and below the bass clef. These can become difficult to read especially when there are a lot of them. The notes on ledger lines can also have accidentals next to them which can make them even more difficult to read. Many accidentals and a lot of notes on ledger lines are major reasons why musicians refer to certain pieces of music as "a mess".
The use of music reading aids is known in the prior art. However, the known devices and systems tend to ignore the hardship placed on the student by the presence of complex keys and accidentals in the sheet music.
In these respects the system for associating musical notation with keys on a musical instrument, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding a pupil in learning to play an instrument such as a piano by a much more efficient means of reading sheet music.